Vocabulary Lesson
by musical-penguins
Summary: The Weasley children expand their vocabulary a little bit, much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay. Rated T for language. I'm new at this so please review! Reviews get cookies! Thanks!


A Vocabulary Lesson

The Weasley children expand their vocabulary a little bit, much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay.

Thank you Glorious Clio for beta-ing for me, and for introducing me into the wonderful world of fanficition.

Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, and cannot take credit for any of the amazing characters that J.K. Rowling has created.

"Roooooooooooon I wanna go outside!" Ginny whined. She bounced around her older brother, trying to get his attention.

"Why can't you go play with Fred and George?" Ron said, rolling his eyes at his five year old sister.

"Because they called me a twat and told me to bugger off" Ginny said.

"Maybe that's because you are a twat," Ron muttered, unaware that Mrs. Weasley had just walked up behind him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" she shouted, making both Ron and Ginny jump three feet.

"I… I don't know, I was just… I just…um…" Ron stuttered, unsure of what he was being reprimanded for.

"Fred and George called me a twat, what's that?" Ginny asked, too young to understand that Ron was clearly in trouble.

"Nothing Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said as calmly as she could. She walked out of the room and began marching loudly up the stairs to Fred and George's room, shouting at them on her way up. Ron and Ginny looked at each other, and then scrambled up the stairs after Mrs. Weasley.

"Honestly Mum, we didn't know what it meant! We overheard it when Charlie and Bill were talking!" Fred was saying as Ginny and Ron peered into the room. Mrs. Weasley was giving George the stare down, and his terrified expression must've convinced her that Fred was telling the truth.

"BOYS! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she descended back down the stairs to the living room. Fred and George abandoned their game of exploding snap and followed their mum and younger siblings down the stairs.

"What did you say, tattletale?" George whispered to Ginny.

"I didn't say anything!" Ginny said impatiently. They stood in the doorway to the living room as they watched Mrs. Weasley confront the oldest Weasley children. Percy was sitting on the floor, his face white as chalk as he watched the confrontation around him.

"WHY DID YOU SWEAR IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN! I SWEAR TO YOU TWO I WILL WASH YOUR MOUTHS OUT WITH SOAP – "

"I didn't say anything!" Charlie said, "I don't know what you're talking about!" The room exploded into a shouting match between Mrs. Weasley trying to determine which one of their children was to blame, while Bill and Charlie tried to defend themselves (Fred and George joined in for fun as well). Ron and Ginny got so lost in the noise that they didn't even notice their father arrive home from work and come stand behind them.

"What's going on?" Mr. Weasley asked, watching the argument exploding in front of them.

"Someone taught the tattletale a bad word and she used it in front of Mum," Ron said, glaring at his sister.

"I'm not a tattletale!" Ginny pouted.

"Ron, be nice to your sister." Mr. Weasley said absentmindedly before attempting to take charge of the room. "Molly! MOLLY!" after several failed attempts, he raised his wand to his throat and shouted one last time, "EVERYBODY SHUT IT!" His voice, magically magnified, echoed around the room.

The room was immediately silenced. "Now Molly dear, what is going on here?" Mr. Weasley asked his wife calmly.

"One of your sons has expanded the vocabulary of this house," Mrs. Weasley said, glaring at her two eldest children.

"Oh? How so?"

Mrs. Weasley whispered the word into her husband's ear. Mr. Weasley's face grew pale.

"Erm, Molly dear, can I please speak to you in the kitchen?" His face went red as seven pairs of eyes stared at him. "Privately?"

Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed dangerously as she followed her husband into the kitchen, securing the door tightly. All six Weasley children rushed to the door, pressing their ears against the wood. All they could catch was "The other day I was having a lovely chat with Perkins..." before Mrs. Weasley placed a silencing charm on the door, dashing their hopes of another opportunity to expand their vocabulary.


End file.
